


Prayer

by ammaAckerman



Series: In a Constant Pondering State [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Inside the mind of The Outsider, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammaAckerman/pseuds/ammaAckerman
Summary: His thoughts were on the only interesting thing he’d seen in years: Corvo Attano.





	

A soft whisper, a glittering laugh. Tortured screaming and ear shattering thuds. 

The Outsider sat alone in the void.

Noises from all around the world brushed against him, ebbing him to grab a piece to see inside the lives of humans. The color dark and wispy like clouds, just solid enough to wind in his hand.

His fingers twisted in the sound of a prayer whispered by an unkempt man taken over by the plague. On his last sane breath, he prayed for death. Prayer granted. The Outsider called rats to claim the man's twisted dying flesh, the curse of the plague ending in the very creatures that carried it.

He then sighed, more prayers tickled at the back of his neck, most of them greedy, power seeking prayers that he heeded no mind to.

He was in no mood to prevent a whores pregnancy or to spark a thought of murder in the back of a man’s mind.

No, his thoughts were on the only interesting thing he’d seen in years: Corvo Attano.

The human who had managed to shake the world, and still walked humbly, with his head low and his steps undisturbing to others. 

The Outsider ought to burn all of Corvo’s pretty hair for the thoughts he had thrown about, humans were odd like that,they were not in complete control of their own mind. 

Though he doubted that he’d care that much, Corvo never seemed to care too much about his appearance. Maybe if he burned his eyebrows too…

But the Outsider wouldn’t, he knew he wouldn’t, he had grown too attached. He had watched his every move, from every kill to every sweaty dark night when Corvo whispered his name in the cool air of his bedroom, crooning in pleasure as his hand moved under the sheets.

It was maddening, maddening and completely ridiculous because The Outsider should just do something about it but he didn’t. 

And when words like “Please..” poured out of Corvo in heated passion on nights where he couldn’t get any sleep, the Void reached for him in desperate curls, wanting nothing more than to answer Corvo’s prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a story on the Outsider watching Corvo have smexy time alone? Or leave it here? If not this would be the last of the series In a Constant Pondering State. Thanks for reading!


End file.
